After She Saves the World
by BNWill09
Summary: A once deadly assassin is needed by the Urameshi team and the boys. Can she unlock her old self to help the world? What if something else comes up as well? HieiOC poss other pairings.


**HI EVERYONE! Sorry it has been so long but I have been working on my first actual anime. I have been writing for a publishing company for the past six months trying to get the first season done. ^^ So excited! ANYWAYS, so, here is something a little new a fresh for ya. I hope you all enjoy! Also, I own nothing but the idea and my OC and future OCs. ;) **

* * *

><p>She ran…ran as fast as her tired and beaten legs could carry her. She was so tired of fighting. Tired of the blood shed and screams. Hell, she hadn't killed in a few hundred years. Why were they after her now?<p>

She could hear them getting closer. Her body was starting to grow tired. She had to do something. Her hair whipped about behind her and the roots were damp with sweat. Her silver eyes searched the area, trying to find a way out. She spotted a cliff and ran to the edge. Looking down, she couldn't see the bottom. She closed her eyes as a soft breeze caressed her face. _No more running…_

"Stop! You have nowhere else to run!" A handsome red head skidded to a stop about five feet from her. His emerald green eyes narrowed as he caught his breath. The girl sighed and turned around to look at him. Her mid back length hair blew in the soft breeze. It was so pale of a blonde in the sunlight it looked almost white. Various black streaks popped against the pale color. Her silver eyes pierced against emerald green.

"I am not running," she crossed her arms.

"Good. Now please, come peacefully."

She swallowed and closed her eyes, holding out her wrists. The red head's posse was now with him. He walked up and placed the cuffs on her wrists and a collar on her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at him. In an instant her was on the ground. However, before she could get around him, crimson eyes and a sharp blade met her.

"I suggest you stop acting like a fool before I make your head roll," his voice was full of venom.

She narrowed her eyes and took a few steps back. The loud mouthed black headed one finally spoke, "If you did nothing wrong, why are you running?"

The girl let out a breath and pulled at the cuffs slightly, "That is none of your concern."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a communicator, "Send us the portal."

The red head placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I can assure you that everything is going to be okay."

The girl looked at him. She had just put him on his ass and he was still being so nice to her. What the hell had he been smoking? The black haired one stepped through while the red head led her to the opening of the portal. She glanced to see crimson eyes still daring her to make the wrong move. The blonde grumbled and walked through.

One the other side was the infamous Koenma. He was waiting patiently with his arms folded. He looked at her and smiled, "Alice, it's been a long time."

She thought for a moment about what to say, "Yeah…"

He cleared his throat and motioned to a chair, "Please sit."

Alice walked slowly over to the chair and sat down, "Koenma…cut the shit and tell me what I am here for."

He blinked for a moment, "Well, I need your help."

Alice tilted her head, "You need my help so you send three bafoons to chase me like I was some kind of animal?"

Koenma laughed nervously, "Well…"

The boy with the slicked back black hair chuckled slightly while the one with crimson eyes smirked. The red head covered his mouth. Alice; however, was NOT amused. She stood up and sauntered up to the young lord, "Is there something funny?"

Koenma scratched the back of his head, "Uh, um, no."

She placed herself back in the chair and crossed her legs, "So what do you need?"

Koenma sat down in his over sized chair and laced his small fingers together, "I need a fighter."

Alice stood, "Well I'm sorry. I can't help you there."

She stood and walked towards the door to feel someone moving behind her. She ducked swiftly and grabbed her attacker by the neck pinning him against the wall. It was the boy with slicked back black hair. His brown eyes were wide. Alice sighed and let the boy down. Koenma looked at her, "Alice, I need you to be who you once were. There is a tournament and we need these threats eliminated."

Alice growled in frustration, "Why the hell do you need me? You have a full team right here!"

"Because, we need her Alice, we need her to make an appearance."

Alice rubbed her temples. The boy with brown eyes tilted his head, "What are you talking about Binkie Boy?"

A vein showed on Koenma's head. He mumbled what sounded like curse words and turned on the big screen. Alice placed her head in her hands. "Who has heard of the Luna Slayer?"

The red head thought for a moment and the brown eyed boy blinked, "We talked about it in History, one of the few days I went actually."

Koenma blinked, "Well, Yusuke, what do you remember?"

Yusuke thought for a moment, "Well it was in the Meiji Era. There was an assassin they called the Luna Slayer because they only claimed their victims after sundown…That's all I remember."

"There was speculation to whether the assassin was male or female. Anyone who crossed paths with the killer never lived to tell otherwise. But it was assumed to be male." The red head looked over at Alice, "I am guessing the were wrong."

Koenma looked at the screen and hit a switch. The picture showed Alice in a black hakama and a pale blue top. Two black katanas were on either side of her. The look in her eyes screamed blood thirsty. Yusuke looked back to her and then back at the picture, "So, what was she doing in the human world?"

Koenma sighed, "She was raised there…she was sold into the human world at a young age and raised. She fought in the revolution; however, she wasn't on a side."

The red head scratched his head, "What do you mean?"

"I fought for pay. Whoever paid me the most, got my services," Alice looked at her picture and heaved a heavy sigh, "I didn't like it, but I had to survive. Koenma found me, caught me, took away my blades, and dumped me into the Makai."

"Alice, I need these monsters gone. They threaten everything that has been established. I need her back."

Alice looked at Koenma with a vacant look, "So you will raise a monster to kill some?"

He nodded, "I must do what is necessary to keep things safe. Now, you are going to do this. If not, I will begin to look back on those charges I let slip."

Alice crossed her arms, "Fine. But know that you are obviously not aware of what you are doing…"

She then stormed out of the double doors, slamming them behind her. The red head looked at the doors, "Why is she so reluctant?"

"Kurama what you must understand is Alice was raised in the warrior ways. When I took her swords, I took her fighting pride. She was a ruthless killer. She murdered countless women and children, not just soldiers. Now I am asking her to be that person again. After all of these years. I understand why she doesn't want to, but I need her help right now."

"This sounds interesting," came the voice of the crimson eyed man.

"Be careful what you wish for Hiei. She's more dangerous than you are going to give her credit for." Koenma picked up some papers on his desk, "She will be staying at the temple until the tournament. Right now she is getting her things and will meet you there." His face went into one of the most serious looks they had ever seen, "I am telling you, for your own safety, do not think lightly of her. If she wanted, she could kill you at the drop of a hat."

* * *

><p>Alice stood at the bottom of the long entrance to the temple and swallowed. She had no choice in this, but something told her it was okay. She heaved her bag up on her shoulder and started up the stairs.<p>

_Why am I doing this? I locked that monster away for a reason and now he is telling me to let her loose. I don't know if I can do this. What if I can't? Better yet, what if I can't stop? This is just…confusing. _

Before she knew it she was at the top of the stairs and to the front door. She sighed and gave a soft knock. A small girl, who seemed about her height, opened the door. She had lovely turquoise hair and soft crimson eyes. She gave Alice a soft smile, "Welcome Ms. Alice. My name is Yukina, please come in."

Alice gave a tired smile and walked in. The boys were all doing various things: the red head, who from what Koenma called him, Kurama, was reading silently, the brown eyed boy, Yusuke, was watching T.V. , the crimson eyed man, whose name she still didn't know, was sitting in the window, looking out at nothing.

Yusuke looked and her and stood, "Hey there, you make it okay?"

"Yes. Thank you," Alice sounded timid. It was hard for them to believe she was once a monster in time.

Kurama walked up to her and took her bag, "I will show you to your room."

She nodded and followed him up the stairs quietly. Kurama took note of how light and precise her steps were. He felt as though if he stopped moving, she could keep going and you wouldn't be able to hear her.

"So," he began, "I want to say I am sorry for earlier."

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

"For the way we were pursuing you."

She chuckled, "You were doing your job. You have no reason to apologize."

He smiled, his eye glistening as though that had be weighing on his chest, "Thank you."

She smiled softly and nodded as he opened a door at the end of the hallway. "This will be your room. You have your own bathroom."

She walked in the room and let out a soft breath. Her silver eyes scanned the room. All of the furniture was dark. There was a desk, large bed, dresser, and night stands; all of them matching. The sheets were a pale blue and white. The floor was a deep hardwood. She turned to Kurama and smiled, "Thank you for carrying my things."

He smiled back, "It's no trouble. There are some clothes in your closet from this world. Botan took your measurements and bought them for you."

She nodded, "Thank you. I am going to take a bath and unpack."

"Feel free. Dinner will be ready soon I think so come down when you are finished."

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Alice heaved the bag on the bed and opened it. She unpacked her clothing and reached in the bottom. Koenma had given her back what she had once prized the most. Two black katanas were slowly lifted from the bag. A sick feeling rose in her stomach making her drop them on the bed. She glared at them for a moment and walked into her bathroom. Everything was done in a black marble.

She removed her clothes and turned on the bath, watching it fill. Thoughts were racing through her mind. Part of her wanted this. When the bath was filled she slowly sunk in, relaxing at the water's silky touch. She sat back and closed her eyes. The steam caused her hair to stick to her slightly.

Screams filled her ears. Pleas to be spared. Innocent eyes full of tears… villages burning and the smell of charred flesh filling the hot night air. Cold silver eyes staring down at motionless bodies. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. Taking deep breaths she washed her body and hair. All of the time thinking of everything other than her past. She wrapped her towel around her and looked in the mirror, staring at what she calls a monster…

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it's been a while so I am a little rusty. : BUT I look forward to the feedback and stuff on this one. I am trying a new style of writing so yeah. XD Lemme' know what you think! Later Days~**


End file.
